The Gay Gatsby
by nugget1999
Summary: A comedic take on the iconic book. I didn't say it, it did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This an EXTREMELY sexual fanfic based solely off of highlited portions of the book** ** _The Great Gatsby_** **by J. Scott Fitzgerald. If you're looking for something erotic, however, this is not it. This purely intended for comedic purposes, so go somewhere else. Also, if you are easily offended, turn back now. Oh, and check out my FictionPress account please! With all of that out of the way, enjoy!**

In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me a handjob. In consequence, I always came in politicians. I have slept with queers, also young men, and my father. After this, I come. When I came in Gatsby, he fucked me with that flabby penis—it was an extraordinary gift. Gatsby opened my asshole.

I do people in the city. My grandfather's brother came in my father. I saw this great-uncle hard in my father's office. I enjoyed it so thoroughly that I came. Everybody I knew was gay, and after various delays I came in a young man and a dog until an old Finnish woman came on me. How, you ask? I casually grew too much, for one thing, and I got high. I then boned a man with a pair of enormous balls. They are not perfect ovals, but they're great in shape and size.

I later sent nudes to fifteen thousand hoes, spanking my ass. It was awesome. I had a view of my neighbor's ass—all for eighty dollars a month. On that summer, I drove over to have "dinner" with Daisy, my cousin. Her husband had been one of the most powerful men who reach such an acute climax. Even in college he'd come in a fashion that took your breath away. For instance, he brought down a string of polo ponies. I was hard that a man in me came. He had spent a year in my ass.

I felt Tom again, and I drove into a man named Cole with his legs apart. Tom, hard, was riding that body, that cruel body. He touched people he liked—there were men who had his ass. He wanted me to flash him. He told me, "We'll go inside."

Two young women had just blown me, listening to the groan of Tom as two young men started coming in him.

"I'm p-paralyzed with happiness," he said.

"The surname of the girl was Baker," said Daisy.

Miss Baker licked my tip. I looked back at my cousin, who told me about men who had done gay things, and that there were gay things in Chicago.

"A dozen people sent their love in Tom!" she added.

Tom Buchanan, who had been doing a man, remarked, "Stay in the ass." Then he said, "I'm stiff."

Daisy said, "I'm training his bottom."

I was erect when a young gay looked at me.

"You," he remarked, "plow somebody."

"I don't know a single—"

"You must know Gatsby."

Before I could reply that he was my neighbor, Tom bent two men onto a table. Daisy fingered them.

"We ought to plow Miss Baker," said Daisy. "Look!"

We all looked at a great, big, hulking cock.

Tom confessed, on my ass, "I've gotten into the white stuff."

"Tom's getting very deep. We've got to beat them off. The idea is that we're in his butt. I'll tell you a family secret," she whispered, "It's about the butler's butt."

"That's why I came."

"Well, he had to polish it from morning till night. Things went from bad to worse, until finally he had to give up his position."

The butler came in Tom, whereupon Tom went inside his queer on my table.

"Nice ass," he said. He was trying to come in that ass.

Miss Baker and I exchanged a short glance at the ass. I mounted her.

She said, "Tom's got some man in New York."

"Got some man?" I repeated blankly.

Miss Baker nodded. I grasped her ass.

Tom said to me: "I want to take you on the table."

The horses were in Miss Baker deep. Daisy took her hands in her face as if feeling her little girl.

"Very well, Nick," she said, "You didn't come."

Her daughter eats dick very much. A boy flashed Tom. I felt lovely inside Tom.

Miss Baker said, "Time for this good girl to go to bed."

"Daisy's going to 'play' tomorrow," explained Daisy.

Jordan Baker said, "Mr. Carraway, come in Tom, will you?"

Tom looked at each her. "Did you give Nick a little 'talk,'" demanded Tom.

She looked at me. "Yes, I did. It sort of crept up on us and first thing you know—"

He came on me.

"I forgot to ask," said Tom, "we heard you were engaged to three people."

I knew what they were referring to, I was coming in old friends. I had no intention of being rumored into marriage. I was disgusted that Tom "had some man in New York" and was deep inside gay ass. I had blown a cat, and I saw that I was not alone—fifty feet away a figure had emerged from my neighbor's mansion and was standing with his hands in his pants. Something in his leisurely movements suggested it was gay. I could have sworn I saw a cock. It vanished, and I was alone again in the unquiet darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

About halfway between West Egg and New York there is a certain area of land. This is a valley of ass—a fantastic farm where men give out ass to gay men. But above the gay land there are the eyes of Doc Jerkoff. The valley of ass is where passengers can stare at Tom's ass. The fact that he had one was insisted upon wherever he was known. I was curious to see it. I went up Tom.

He insisted, "I want your ass."

I followed him over a hundred cocks and a trail of ass, and I followed Tom inside. The interior was a romantic piece of ass. A blond, spiritless man saw us.

"Hello, old man," said Tom, "How is my ass?"

"I've got my man working on it now."

"Works pretty slow, don't he?"

"He does," said Wilson.

I heard footsteps, and a thick man blocked out the light from the office door. He was in the thirties, and stout, but he carried surplus flesh sensuously as some men can. Hesmiled slowly and said to his husband:

"Get some ass," and went toward the pale ass o' Tom.

"I want a gay Italian child," said Tom to I.

"Doesn't he object?"

"Wil? He's so dumb he doesn't know he's a girl."

Tom selected a new gay ho, and in this we slid. Immediately he tapped on the ass.

"I want to get one," he said, "They're nice to have—a gay old man who bones puppies."

"What kind?" Asked Mr. Wilson.

"All kinds. What kind you want?"

"I'd like one of those police dogs."

Tom peered at the ass. "Look at that ass."

"I think it's cute," said Mr. Wilson. The ass settled down into Mr. Wilson's lap, where he fondled it.

"Boy," said Tom, "here's your money."

"Hold on," I said, "I have to come."

"Come," he urged.

"Well, I'd like to, but—"

Mr. Wilson went in. "I'm going to come, he announced, "And, of course, I got to call up my sister, too."

The penis was too large for the ass. I put it in a stout old lady. Mr. Wilson was concerned with a reluctant elevator-boy's hard dick. I have been drunk just twice in my life, so everything that happened has a dim, hazy cast over it, until after eight cocks. Sitting on Tom's lap, several people were on drugs. I came in a chap called Peter.

The sister, Cat, was a sticky ho. She came on me. Mr. McKee was a pale man, and I gathered later that he came in me a hundred and twenty-seven times.

Mr. Wilson said, "I had a man up here last week to look at my dick."

"What was the name of the man?" asked Mr. McKee.

"Mr. Hard. He goes around looking at hoes. I like your dick." Mr. Wilson commented, "It's just a crazy old thing, it looks wonderful on you, if you know what I mean. If hester could only get you in that pose I think he could make us hard."

Tom got to his feet. "You, come," he said, "before everybody goes to sleep. I told that boy about the ass." He looked at me and flounced over to the dog, kissed it with ecstasy, and swept into a dozen chefs. "I've done some nice things in Mr. McKee," said Tom.

The sister Cat sat on me. "Do you live down on Long Island?" she inquired, "I was down there on a man named Gatsby. They say he's a cuck. His come is on me."

This absorbing information was interrupted by Mr. McKee's sudden pointing at Cat.

"Chester could do her," he broke out, and turned his attention to Tom. "I'd like to do you."

"Ask Mr. Wilson. He'll give you a letter of introduction."

"Do what?" he asked.

"You'll give McKee a letter of introduction to your husband, so he can do him. George's ass."

Cat looked at Tom and came. "You see, his wife's a ho."

Daisy was a ho.

"Oh, do you like Europe?" she exclaimed, "I just got back from Monte Carlo. I went over there with another girl. We got it on in that town!"

"Why did you?' I demanded. "Cat, no one forced you to."

"I thought she'd lick my shoe," said Cat. "I came, then I gave it to her."

Tom rang for the janitor and sent him for some ass. I wanted to get high with the casual watcher. Mr. McKee was asleep with a man of action.

"Come," he suggested, as we groaned.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Keep your hands on the elevator-boy"

"All right," I agreed, "I'd be glad to."

I was standing in his underwear, waiting for the the cock.


End file.
